Bliss Out
by anarchytissues
Summary: Josuke has acquired Hierophant Green for twenty-four hours, surely she couldn't let this chance go to waste. Genderbend. PWP. Standcest. Prompt was from a roleplay on tumblr. [M!A: Standswap! You have hierophant green for 24 hours!]


To say that Josuke was excited for this would have been an understatement. It surprised her a little bit. She had only really been introduced to this sort of thing today, granted she had thought about tentacles being used for _that_ before but she managed to go sixteen and a half years without actually seeing it.

That seemed to amaze Kakyoin Noriko, the true owner of the stand she was going to be using for... this. It was funny, Josuke had just done this sort of thing with Crazy Diamond the night before, and here she was, using somebody else's stand.

Josuke Higashikata was a pervert, at least turning into a rather big one. The girl laughed softly at that thought, her hands slowly pulling off her clothes and letting them fall haphazardly onto her floor. Now, how would she go about doing it this time?

How did that scene in the one anime she watched started out? Ignoring the paper thin ninja magical girl trying to save her clan plot that came before it.

Sighing as she tried to remember, Josuke called out her temporary stand, Hierophant Green. She never actually seen it, she had heard about it and it's abilities. Though all that really stood out in her mind was that it could stretch and well...

She blinked at the sight of it, her face flushing at the sight of the stand. It was green, obviously, which was very different from the pink and blue of her Crazy Diamond. Its form was more slimmed down than Crazy Diamond's as well, and it's overall appearance reminded her of a character from a tokusatsu super hero type of show. Oh god was it dorky that she was reminded of that?

Feeling a bit hesitant, Josuke took a deep breath before having the stand stretch its fingertips into slim tentacles. "Oh..." She murmured, feeling a bit surprised that it had actually worked. Her hand reached out for a tendril that curled around her wrist, shivering at the cool feeling of its... flesh? Would that be the word to describe it? It didn't really matter to her, as selfish as it might have sounded, as long as it felt good to her, Josuke couldn't care less about what it's body was made up of.

Swallowing, her blue eyes flickered to Hierophant Green to her bed before she let herself fall back onto it. She shivered as more of its tentacles glided across her flushed skin, her growing warmth making the tendrils feel cooler than they might have been. Josuke bit the inside of her cheek as she spread her legs apart, wanting it to be easier for what would later happen. "Hmnnn..." She sighed softly as two tendrils caressed her breasts, a high pitched gasp slipping past her lips as one ran along her nipple.

Her hips squirmed and her legs shifted along the sheets, the sound of her mattress creaking and rustling sheets with every movement she made filled the room. Soon, the sound of her small moans and deep breaths could be heard along with her bed. "A-ah..." A small moan escaped her at the sensation of another tentacle teasing her sex.

It softly ran along her slit, her lips slightly separating with every movement, it would occasionally bump against her stiffening clit which caused her to cry out. "...Keepdoingthatplease..." The girl murmured, her hips gently rocking in an attempt to get it to tease her clit more. Each time it would strike the nub, she whined out at the white hot feeling striking her to the core.

God, she could cum from just having her breasts and clit toyed with like this. Her inner walls twitched as the fire in her body grew, that desire to be filled had been switched on in her mind. Running her tongue along her lips, Josuke looked at the stand with half-lidded eyes, trying to give it the command to fill her needy cunt.

The tentacle pulled away from her sex, causing her body to practically scream out at the lack of contact only for it to push into her sex. She bit down hard on her bottom lip at the feeling, it was so weird. It was different from her or Crazy Diamond's finger and a cock inside her, it wasn't unpleasant at all. She squirmed as it slid in and out of her, her mouth hanging open as it ran along her upper wall.

"F-fuck.." She gasped out, her hands clenching into tight fists as she felt an electric sensation run through her. Her eyes screwed shut as the hot feeling swirled in her belly before spreading to the tips of her toes and her fingers. It was getting there, but it wasn't quite enough. A tentacle slipped down from her breast to her sex, it swirled and ground against her clit. That caused her to scream out, a small voice in the back of her mind telling her that that probably woke up her mother.

_Oh well._

Her hips slowly rose up off of the bed, her legs trembling as she tried to hold herself up. The tendril inside of her was hitting her deeper parts at the new angle, causing her to cover her face in embarrassment at the sounds she was now making. Desperate pleas for more fell from her mouth along with high pitched moans, her toes curled as a thought crawled into mind.

Reluctantly, she had Hierophant Green pull out, grimacing at the filthy sound that her sex had made. This temporarily brought her down from her high as the thought continued to swim in her mind. "..." She sucked in a shaky breath as it slowly moved down to her other hole, oh god what was she doing.

It was something she had asked other people about, much to their chagrin. Well, now she wouldn't have to bother other people with questions about anal if she was going to experience it. _Oh boy, now she really was in a hentai anime, wasn't she?_ She couldn't help but laugh at that thought, her face flushing deep red at what she was doing.

"A-ahh...fuck.." She murmured as the tip circled and prodded her entrance, she wasn't very sure how to prep for this sort of thing. Josuke bit down on her lip as it teased the puckered hole, trying to relax and get used to it there. "G-go..." She whispered before the tip gently pressed in.

It went in fairly easily, much to her surprise. It... was something. She wasn't really sure how to describe it as it slowly sank into her hole, the tendril getting thicker with every few inches. It was different; it didn't hurt or feel particularly amazing. Her hips gently rolled as she glanced at the stand once again, giving it a nod to start moving. "O-ohh..." It felt even more different when it began to pull out then push back in. She moaned out at the sensation of the tendril pulling out, before she felt the need to have her cunt filled again.

The other tentacle that was caressing her breasts slipped down again, her own hands replacing it once it was between her legs along with the other ones. "Fuckyessss," She hissed once it had pushed into her cunt, her body shuddering in delight as it began thrusting with more vigor than the other had. Both of her holes were filled and her clit was being stimulated.

Josuke was going to cum soon. She clapped her hand over her mouth as her body thrashed on the bed, her hips bucking wildly, making the tentacles hit a particularly sweet spot inside her. That white hot feeling exploded in her body as her head spun at the pleasure striking her to her inner core. Her eyes rolled back as saliva dribbled down her lips and chin as she hit her peak.

It took several moments for her to come back down from her high. She shivered lightly as her lower body went pleasantly numb, a tingling feeling spreading throughout her as the tendrils pulled away from her. Hierophant Green faded out of sight before she closed her eyes.

Noriko was lucky.


End file.
